<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Male Asian Female Revolutionary Party by nowherenothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659768">White Male Asian Female Revolutionary Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenothing/pseuds/nowherenothing'>nowherenothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Raceplay, Racism, wmaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenothing/pseuds/nowherenothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A raceplay future has come to Japan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the not too distant future, Japan is in almost all respects experiencing it's greatest time of prosperity ever. A period of peace stretches on as far as experts who predict such things can see. Medical science has advanced to a point where disease has effectively been eliminated in the country. The potential disaster which was the automation of almost all labour has been averted by giving every citizen a generous universal basic income, supplied by the economic boom that resulted from work being done better than any human could ever hope to. Technology has also moved on in terms of entertainment, the most prominent example being the perfection of VR technology. This however had some large and very unintended side effects.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The excited buzz of the crowd was so loud that it penetrated Junko Nishimura's apparently sound proof dressing room, not that she minded, hearing the excitement over her words from that all female crowd sent a thrill through her body. The 45 year old politician had dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, full D-cup breasts and a curvy MILF body which strained slightly against her light grey pantsuit when she was sitting. There was another buzzing in the room as well, of the 8 inch light peach coloured vibrator in her sopping cunt, doing little to satisfy her excitement at the events unfolding. It was no cheap bit of tech, it could move as though alive and had simple AI to aid in stimulating her, it did fill her and stimulated her clit ever so well. But even as her thick, damp thighs wrapped around it tighter to help it in it's work, the thing still left a deep longing for more. National election were here and nearly over, results were expected in less than an hour but Junko was confident of the fate of her new party. <br/>
<br/>
The New Feminist Party had captured the heart of the nation in a way that left no one concerned about whether it had the experience to govern. Some outwardly wondered about how such a sudden shift in political thought could have taken place, but those in the know reckoned feelings had been bubbling under the surface for a very long time. Support was so great that by now everyone knew that the election was a formality, all that was left to do now for the young Prime Minister apparent was mental preparation for a victory speech hitting all her themes of female sexual liberation. With a young emperor who too impotent to exercise even the mostly ceremonial power he had and with her party in lockstep, the power she was soon to gain would be absolute. Her once radical message might now be seen as mainstream but her real objectives would have shocked many of her supporters if she spoke about them publicly, things which they thought were unfortunate side effects but which their leader had many times just about fisted herself thinking about. <br/>
<br/>
With the atomic bombs the West had unleashed a series of potentially race ending explosions on her people, the New Feminist Party's real purpose was to bring a race ending explosion of another sort. Her eyes closed and a low moan escaped as the thought of it sent a pleasurable shiver through her lightly perspiring body. Undoing her trouser buttons produced a sigh of relief at the slight womanly pudge being freed and at her hand being free to slowly pump the vibrator in and out of her cunt. A brief moment of worry about those assembled noticing by her clothes that she had spent some time sitting in a pool of her own sex juices were internally brushed aside. Between the light peach vibrators becoming an unofficial bit of party uniform, excitement about the party agenda and her speech, Junko would ensure there wasn't a dry seat in the house. <br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Shortly afterwards it became official and Japan's new Prime Minister strode onstage to a deafening high pitched roar from the crowd. Projections had it that when all votes had been counted her feminists would hold 74% of seats, a greater victory even than the one expected. Reaching the podium brought another peak in the cheering, the crowd seemed to be in a mood to cheer anything at the moment. As the roar died down it was replaced by unmistakable squelching and moaning, she had been right indeed to not be embarrassed about her level of excitement, if anything they sounded more excited than her. <br/>
<br/>
Her followers were packed to the rafters in their hundreds of thousands with drones hovering around so everyone could see all the action. Peering into the crowd sent a pulse through her already over-excited pussy, modesty and formal attire lay abandoned, almost everyone she could see was openly masturbating. Many others had stripped naked to massage their tits and reveal sweaty bodies shuddering with pleasurable thoughts about what lay around the corner. There were still those who kept a hand free to hold placards though, on display were many familiar favourites from the campaign, 'need to breed' 'white is right' and the one which she had chosen as the image for the 50 foot screen behind the stage, simply a picture of cum exploding forth from a white cock.<br/>
<br/>
'Tonight we have turned on a mighty fountain of superior white cum' Junko began, orgasmic sounding and actually orgasmic shrieks came in response <br/>
<br/>
'every woman will be free to bathe in or pump herself as full as she chooses' more excitement and the wonderful smell of her followers arousal rolling over her in intoxicating waves. <br/>
<br/>
'We have ended the population crisis and breakdown in relationship between the sexes, which came with the revolution in VR technology giving complete sensory experience.  This is the end of the tyranny over our bodies by generations of nip men, who have all but abandoned reality to expansive virtual world filled with anime girls for them to put their tiny dick in' initially even she had been unsure about directing ethnic slurs at Japanese men but the voters had taken to it with aplomb. <br/>
<br/>
'Leaving the real world hopelessly overpopulated by lonely women, women who need something deeper that can't be satisfied by that junk food. Their absence in the election process is evidence in itself of their almost total retreat from public life. Piracy evading bans and these yellow men's desire to give their drops of watery semen to a cock sleeve and an image beamed into their head instead of the aching cunt of a woman have made all other measures pointless. But they have only awakened something deeper and ancient, it isn't wholly their doing.'<br/>
<br/>
'I want to share with you the real story of one of the women we have saved, which I think can serve as an example to the nation. And I hope our *cough* collective excitement in this cool night air isn't producing too much steam for you to see' she didn't mind that no one laughed at this attempted joke, mainly because it was a real concern that she was only trying to play as a joke. <br/>
<br/>
The giant image behind the stage changed to a video of a lavish room of wood and leather. A petite young girl with free shoulder length hair, glasses and a school uniform sat in a big comfortable chair. The drone which was filming her did a good job of capturing her innocent beauty.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
'Tell me about yourself' came Junko's voice offscreen 'My name is Tomoko and I'm 18' came the short, nervous reply.<br/>
<br/>
'Do you want to get married one day, Tomoko?' 'yes' 'and have children?' 'yes' it was always this way with those not yet in the fold, the feminist leader knew what was beneath the surface and that the girl would open up. <br/>
<br/>
'And do you want your husband to have a little yellow cock or a big strong Aryan one?' Tomoko eyes opened wide and she said nothing. <br/>
<br/>
'One of the very first steps of feminism is women speaking openly about their sexual freedom, this is why we're speaking to normal women like you' came the offscreen voice. <br/>
<br/>
Tomoko nodded 'I want a little yel-' eyes widened again 'uh, uh, uh, a Japanese cock- husband!' she shifted in her seat, embarrassed and looked down so no one at all saw the smiling face behind the camera.<br/>
<br/>
'Do you support the harsh border control measures targeting white men?' the girl nodded vigorously to this question and said 'we have to have sex with Japanese men or there won't be any more Japanese people' the girl was flustered and skipping straight to the arguments which had been fed to her. <br/>
<br/>
'I didn't ask you that' the older woman gently corrected 'n-no I know but that's the reason, if the border was open then uh, it's possible that maybe not as many people might want a yellow husband' the young girls head lowering again 'who told you that?' came the further inquiry 'school' she answered.<br/>
<br/>
'Do you like VR games?' came the next question, grateful nodding yes from the girl, happy to be talking about a different subject <br/>
<br/>
'Yes, I've seen by your gaming profile you like VR games, your favourite by far seems to be a particular strategy game' the grateful nodding ended 'where Japan is double crossed and invaded by the Nazis, but you always lose. This is not for lack of a strategic mind, your ability to devise mass industrialized breeding of the native females impressed even me. Thank you for those sights of our countries females being treated like farm animals by white supremacists by the way.' <br/>
<br/>
Tomoko jumped at feeling her own pussy twitch at these words, she was ashamed to notice she was becoming aroused 'And yet even with mods to give the Nazis horse cocks' Tomoko somehow managed to turn a deeper shade of crimson than she already had 'even with an invading army that struggles to run, you cannot win' finished Junko 'uh-huh' the seemingly mousy but deeply perverted girl squeaked in reply.<br/>
<br/>
'You have no reason to be embarrassed' motherly now 'I know deep down you agree that women can't stay sexually frustrated forever, and the danger of excessive breeding causing whites to outnumber us is an unfortunate side effect which we must bear.' <br/>
<br/>
'You have a whole nation of sisters who feel exactly like you -well maybe not exactly like you but along similar lines- who have fallen in love with white cock. For whom the VR experience isn't enough, women who aren't content with that stuff that pleases the simple minds of nip men. You need the emotional connection with a real white man, who will make your belly swell up with his children and breasts swell with milk. So you can nurture them and breastfeed them -or be milked like a farm animal-' Tomoko was meeting her interviewers eye now, with a dazed expression and moistening cunt beneath her pleated skirt.<br/>
<br/>
It was all true, she had tried to want yellow cock but there was something deep within in her than longed for white, trying to satisfy her fetish through technology had only given her more extreme fetishes.<br/>
<br/>
'These men are masculine, they're not satisfied with a 3D image of a cartoon bearing their seed. And have you ever taken a rick dick?' a shake of the head 'I'm sure you've heard about that sissy thing though' involuntary nodding 'Of course, everyone knows how small it is but many young girls don't know the full extent of the problem. Years of underage 24/7 porn over-consumption before they even turn 18 inevitably leaves the adult nip with erectile dysfunction. Imagine that limp, useless, discoloured thing trying to pleasure you, 4 inches when standing proud and not even able to achieve that'. <br/>
<br/>
Tomoko wasn't very political so only knew second hand about their persuasiveness of the feminist party, she didn't think even seeing it first-hand would prepare her for someone to reach into her soul and pluck out feelings she hid even from herself though.<br/>
<br/>
'Don't you think women should have the freedom to choose whether they want Jap sons or white sons?' asked the woman 'I don't know' almost a whisper 'I think you do, I think you want nothing more but are afraid of a social consensus that doesn't exist, I think you're a little yellow slut who wants Nazi cock' the girl's eyes welled up. <br/>
<br/>
Jumped the gun, thought Junko as she rose to draw the upset girl into a hug which managed to put the schoolgirls face in her exposed cleavage, and allow the woman to grind her bare dripping slit against the girl's bare leg. The drone that was filming them had shifted modes now away from interview and was capturing all the action 'All I want to do is set you free' the woman said 'o-okay' said the deeply confused girl she was grinding on. <br/>
<br/>
A deep kiss was the reward for this reply and a moment of resistance gave way to pressing her body up against the feminist leader. Her own cunt juice were running down her legs now, joining the older woman's as the screen faded out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
The crowd had worked themselves in to quite a frenzy by the end of the video, every one with walls clamped down hard on pale phalluses within them, wanting to filled to their deepest place by the real thing. Like junkies their bodies were frenzied seeking what they craved but wasn't there. Crowd effects only added to this, each ones lust was multiplied by seeing the lust all around them. Heads were by now empty except for all things white: babies, cum, milk and cock. <br/>
<br/>
Junko found herself when her cue to begin talking came with her with breasts exposed and trousers around her ankles, desperately humping her podium. She made a mental note in bold, ten foot high letters to actually remember to do the things she was talking about doing and not just fap over talking about them, this atmosphere was almost so much too handle. The combined heat of the crowd's sex was burning her face from the stage and the sweet smell of their sex was just as intense, the Prime Minister wasn't sure if she really was beginning to feel drunk with it or if that was her imagination. There was no more cheering, the crowd perhaps subconsciously figuring out that generating the physical force all could feel from their arousal and allowing only moans to escape was a stronger way to show approval.<br/>
<br/>
Junko fought through the pleasing fug and brain fog however to find her voice and deliver the finale of that video segment, which she hoped her audience could still remember <br/>
<br/>
'That was one month ago, the girl I spoke to has since been helped by us to fully accept her sexual liberation and she's here tonight'. The screen switched to a shot of Tomoko in the crowd. <br/>
<br/>
She was still in her assigned seat but her eyes were unfocused with no awareness of this achievement. Her body was limp, drenched in sweat she was panting with tongue hanging out in her efforts to find enough oxygen in the thick air to maintain her state of excitement. She was so close in this moment to being the farm animal in heat that she longed to be but for one key detail. This wasn't only lust though, in an earlier more thoughtful moment she had realized that being here covered in covered in the physical manifestation of excitement for what she hoped would be her masters. It hung in the hot, almost liquid air and squirted on her from the excited cunts all around, this was the closest thing to a religious experience that she had ever had. <br/>
<br/>
The desperate thrusting of her small against the vibrators pleasuring all three of her holes and nipple clamps, all with a mind of their own, and the mini orgasms she was experiencing periodically almost looked like a seizure. Her fantasy was completed by the remnants of an SS uniform which Tomoko wore, now mostly torn off to better pleasure herself. <br/>
<br/>
The sight of herself in armband and cap on the screen managed to register in her overheated, oxygen deprived brain though. Doing the only thing that occurred to her to do, she gave weak sieg heil and attempted to mouth white power around the enormous thing fucking her mouth. It managed to penetrate into the minds of many of the crowd too, those who could walk made their way to her to rub their body against hers as a show of approval. <br/>
<br/>
In this moment of brain activity, the full magnitude of what was happening hit the newly minted Nazi. The females of her country had been convinced to happily, orgasmically sign up to be exterminated by the thought of those glorious cocks, it was now inevitable that her people would cease to be but they saw it as an acceptable downside. They would all be flooded with half white babies, their sons would hopefully be aborted and their daughters with be flooded with quarter white babies, on it would go until the master race reigned supreme. This was the future which her fellow women were rubbing up against her over, too drunk with the thought of it to speak. Almost half the country knew she wanted to be bred out of existence by white supremacists and approved of her.<br/>
<br/>
Tomoko's whole body went stiff and her eyes rolled back in her head as this thought brought her to the biggest orgasm of her young life. From the outside it really did look a seizure, with all limbs thrashing and drool flowing from her mouth. On the inside she was calm though, disconnected from what her body was doing. A pleasant feeling of being underwater radiated out from her sex to leave her feel like she was floating. She was aware of a tingling that was working it's way up her body too, as it reached her mouth it became the most guttural moan that those present had ever heard a human produce. At the time her pussy gushed with a similarly inhuman squirting orgasm which forced the vibrator wedged in her cunt out and continued like a hose long enough for some women to lower their mouths to it.<br/>
<br/>
She fell unconscious as her orgasm came to an end, the fists of the women satisfied her gaping hole which was clenching in a desperate want to be filled. They were past caring if that orgasm had left her dehydrated. If Tomoko had been conscious though she wouldn't have cared either, she would only have hoped lack of oxygen and air would kill plenty of brain cells. People needed brains, not baby factories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blinded by White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a little under a year for news of the WMAF revolution to begin to reach Japanese males in the VR world such as 17 year old Shiro Aikyo. He was in his room but every one of his senses told him that he was sitting with his favourite idol, Misa! (who had her name legally changed to include the exclamation mark) attached to his 5'6 frame. The boy had unkempt dark hair and a body that wasn't fat at all but didn't have an ounce of muscle on it. He lowered his eyes to take in the sight of Misa! in his lap, giving him a boob job with f-cup breasts leaking milk all over his crotch. A copy of her was at his side, leaking her milk over his chest and with her mouth on his neck, he sat on a third copy who was similarly leaking and massaging his shoulders. Each was heavily modded from the release version of the idol sim, the platinum blonde hair was baseline but Shiro had added the boobs and milk, an impossibly perfect hourglass figure and shelf like ass. This all looked even more obscene on her small frame, which he had taken 3 inches off of to make just 5'5 in height, it was important she be shorter than him. Each one was letting out little gasps and moans of pleasure, likewise the warmth of their milk and bodies made for a pleasurable cocoon like feeling. 'This is my dream come true' he thought 'and even if it weren't, such an out there experience should be making me feel something strongly but no. Maybe my rig is broken. Or maybe I'm depressed, pining for something' these thoughts of other places brought back the news he had heard about the real world.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>                                                                                                                                                                               <br/>'Have you heard the news about the white men?' he said, looking around at his friends in VR chat, most were similarly engaged in sexual fantasies and not much interested in the chat aspect. His all Japanese group of friends looked just like him despite their situation, the possible issue of players becoming so absorbed with the games that they hardly moved and became fat was neatly dealt with thanks to players becoming so absorbed they forgot to eat. <br/> <br/>'Oh yeah, they finally perfected a game to appeal to women, apparently its about importing loads of white guys who breed them like crazy' said one who Shiro thought may or may not have been in a sexual fantasy, the image of a woman was dutifully staggering backwards under the flailing of his weak fists.<br/><br/>'Its not a game' Shiro said sharply 'I'm pretty sure its a game' replied his friend as he delivered his knockout punch 'and it doesn't matter to you even if it isn't, were you planning on having love blossom between you and some dumb cunt? I bet it's been years since you spoke to a female' this wasn't entirely true, he had spoken to his mother a year and a half ago, this contradiction felt like it was only reinforcing the point though so he kept it to himself.<br/><br/>'Doesn't it bother you at all? these are the women of Japan and we're Japanese males but we have this relationship with them. There might be a population boom and none of us at all one day' perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised at his friends lack of concern he reasoned but he was nevertheless. They never had to leave with their schooling being done in the virtual world too so loss of connection to reality was to be expected.<br/><br/>'And what would you do?' his friend said, angry now and stamping on the face of the woman he had knocked down 'I bet its been years since you had an erection' again not entirely true, years of over-consumption of pornography and desensitization tended to leave males impotent by their mid-teens. Shiro was different though, his 4 and a half inch dick (the biggest of his friends) still sometimes got hard, he looked at it sadly now though between the breasts of the object of all his desires and completely limp.<br/><br/>'Do you have an erection right now?' his friend pressed on 'No' replied Shiro.<br/><br/>'You bragged to me that you can get it up, Shiro' another friend piped up 'I can, it's just I'm having some trouble right now but-' he was cut off 'I think I see what's going on here, you're sad that you're impotent and thinking of all those things you can't do now, well don't worry, you were never going to do them anyway' before he could reply his other friend piped up again.<br/><br/>'It might be because the cock sleeve on his rig was made when he was erect and doesn't fit anymore' he babbled 'I had the same problem once I became impotent where the extra small was too big but they make them to order and I think they're even stocked on the main site now'.<br/><br/>'Well, whatever it is, I can tell you my friend that you're not going to find anything better or more real out there' his angry friend said as he finally succeeded at putting his tiny limp dick in his bloodied bombshell of curves, the image of a woman of course orgasmed the moment he put it in. Shiro's eyes narrowed but he said nothing, he had spoken about real sex with his mother many years ago and he didn't remember it sounding like this.<br/><br/>'I only have sex with Asian boys, never white men' chirped Misa! 'Misa! silent mode' he replied. This real girl was, unusually, the object of his fantasies and the physical pleasure her simulated for gave was good but the chat was lacking at the best times and he definitely wasn't in the mood for a conversation with these idols now.<br/><br/>'Try getting the penis attachments for futa, it's actually not gay if it's a woman's penis' said a friend who was being spit roasted by futas but took his mouth of the dick in the front of him to speak. No one replied.<br/><br/>Shiro's crotch felt damper and he looked down to see Misa! silently orgasming and spraying milk like a fountain. Who knows what I did to cause that he thought, probably nothing, his shuffling also set off the one at his shoulder who sprayed him in the face. He had downloaded these mods and enjoyed them many times but he wondered how he ever had, in this moment it was only irritating him. <br/><br/>The spraying carried on, as well as his friends chattering, becoming so irritating he snapped. Taking the incredible step (for him) of turning off everything, no VR or even AR as he usually had when moving around 'off' he surprised himself by saying in his real voice. He disconnected himself from the thing pleasuring his body and beaming things into his head to rise slightly unsteadily to his feet. Gaining momentum though he threw on a t-shirt, jeans and shoes, almost running out of his unkempt apartment full of toys and posters. With the vague objective of going out... somewhere, anywhere.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>While making his way down his apartment block to street level, some sights and sounds which were produced by what was happening below reached him but he was only confused by these sounds, opening the front door and stepping out on to the footpath made things clearer however. The boys eyes were hurt by the sunlight so he was only able to hear at first the squelching sounds of the girl metres away from him dully humping a street light with half lidded eyes. <br/><br/>As Shiro's eyes adjusted and he made his way nearer, he looked over the girl who was his own age and a touch taller than him, she had makeup running down her face and her long pink hair was matted with white fluids. In fact, her whole body seemed to be slick with them, the innocent of real world sex boy might have thought she'd been swimming if there were any water nearby. She wore what seemed to have once been a pink Lolita dress but was now almost unrecognizable, it was stretched taut everywhere by the sheer maternal force of the teenage girls pregnant belly and leaking e-cup boobs, Shiro marvelled that she must have been at least 9 months pregnant with twins. The material of the dress, bought a month ago, was also ripped or missing in places as a result of the rapidly growing body which it was even making little sounds of protest trying to contain and by the rough treatment of the men who had been using her holes. <br/><br/>Feelings of concern rising in the boy and his own need for some answers to the confusing sight overcame his fear of speaking to girls 'Miss, are you okay?' it sounded wrong even as he said it for the odd sight in front of him but he couldn't find more fitting words. It didn't seem to matter though as the girl stayed intent with an oblivious expression on generating squelching sounds against the light and heavy mouth breathing, her extremely needy pussy being exposed thanks to her dress riding so far up her fat body. Looking at her pussy now he saw the same white fluid forming rivers down the girls legs and felt a fool for ever wondering what it was.<br/><br/>'Miss?' he attempted again, placing his hand on her arm but taking it back in surprise at the feeling of it sinking so far into her soft flesh. She did turn at this though, fixing him with the vacant happy look which she generally gave things that didn't immediately promise sex or the deprivation of it she said something that he didn't understand. Not that he much noticed, he was overcome with amazement at how her whole body jiggled with the movement of turning her head 45 degrees towards him. The double chin completed the picture, every inch of her had been hit hard by her pregnancy. The state that the once slight, meek girl's mind was in only in part came from the lust overload that Shiro suspected, the main cause was the drugs pumped in to the air by personal order of the Prime Minister. These drugs had been made with great care to attack parts of the brain deemed unnecessary for breeding, thoughts of permanent effects on the women and the babies which they carried were hoped to be as strong as possible and masturbated over by Junko. Doing her best to work her addled brain the girl focused her eyes on this boy in front of her and smiled anew, he smiled back, finding it nice in a bizarre way.<br/><br/>The nice moment ended with a big shift in her expression to excitement at something behind him. Turning, he saw the white men he had heard about approaching. There were two of them, they were 6'2 and 6'4, each about 300 pounds of rippling muscle with half hard cocks reaching their lower thighs. The musk of these hairy masculine bodies hit Shiro like a slap in the face as they drew close and made him feel like he was being pressed on from all sides, to say nothing of the fear he felt at the sight of them. The girl seemed to love the musk though, breathing deep to drink it in and exhaling increasingly excited chipmunk like sounds as they drew towards her with cool expressions. The men stopped suddenly before reaching the pair, looking at Shiro with confusion at first but realization soon lighting up their faces. <br/><br/>Some words were exchanged about ways to communicate with a Japanese speaker other than the Japanese for 'bend over', Shiro understood none of this conversation but then one looked him in the eyes, making him flinch and said 'Ching chong ching chong' which he understood well enough as an insult. The other joined in, wondering why he had cared about communicating in the first place and they started laughing as they repeated 'Ching chong ching chong' like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. The pair of white men were much less affected by the drugs in the air, it was race targeted by design, but they were affected still, this along with boosters to increase their sex drive, stamina and aggression left quite a low IQ all told. Their laughing was cut off as the girl began shouting 'Ching chong' at full volume with mentally disabled laughter that put the jokesters to shame. She seemed to be imitating and to not actually get the joke which was some comfort to Shiro who wasn't sure whether he should be grateful. <br/><br/>Unnoticed by everyone she had taken the initiative and begun to waddle towards those the white cocks, the things she had spent so long thinking of. They all watched in silence for long moments, interested and slightly hypnotized by the pendulous way this creature moved, along with how wondering how long she could find the joke funny. Reaching her goal brought another surprise from her, some old discarded notion of flirtation found it's way to the surface of her marshmallow like excuse for a brain. <br/><br/>She turned around and made an attempt at seductively rubbing her bare ass against the bigger man's leg, even that complex display on par with her ancestors coded fan signals turned out to too much for this world. As she backing up the momentum of her own unfamiliar body took her and she slammed her full weight into the unfazed man, she was prevented from taking the cock in her still drooling slit only by being so much shorter. Thankfully so, as she probably couldn't have stayed on her feet for the fucking she was now inevitably going to receive. Realizing this herself by the protests her legs were crying out and with her body only just beginning to settle down from hitting the man, she was now attempting with much jiggling, shortness of breath and the occasional ching chong to find her way to the ground. <br/><br/>Her burst of mental might seemed to have finally run out as for some reason this was a confounding thing, she was saved by a foot being placed on her head that pushed her firmly but without unnecessary cruelty on to her back. A great rip appeared along the front of her dress at this action, setting her belly free and bringing a long 'Mooooo' of relief from the happy girl, Shiro realized what the sound before had been. Satisfaction which was short lived, a longing look played across her face directed at the man in front of her, her cunt's perpetual state of arousal now accompanied by slight opening and closing as it anticipated trying to grasp a superior cock that hadn't yet been put in her. <br/><br/>The slab of muscle knelt down, grabbed her thick hips and slammed his cock home in one quick motion, making the cow-girl-things body quake again before it could settle. What the young boy took notice of however was how her eyes crossed and very a low moo came up right from her diaphragm. The front of her dress held on for a split second until it exploded open with the powerful fountain of milk which her orgasm caused to come forth from her udders. The lowing girl had just crested, still coming down this climax that had been worth the wait but the men didn't even pause. She was gasping for air from the effect of the orgasm on her unfit body and by the man just beginning to pound her cunt but had a cock shoved down her throat anyway. <br/><br/>Shiro began to walk away, sensing there was no place for him here, but could still hear the sound of hear her porky body making clapping sounds as it wetly slapped against itself and the men. Along with the obscene sounds coming from both holes as she built towards another climax. Dejected and with his notions about a man being so good that he could cause an orgasm just by putting it in shattered the boy kept walking.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>He walked around in a daze through the streets of his homeland, finding the same situation wherever he looked, the real world seemed to revolve around that act. High pitched moans and low grunts were everywhere while he was silent and ignored. It was impossible to turn away from the sight of powerful white cock thrusting into pregnant Japanese women. Many females took shots of the drugs willingly but they hung thick in the air regardless, to aid breeding and to help the cultural integration of women who had voted against the revolution. The air thick with sex and other things clung to Shiro, along with fluids gushing on to him from the many orgasmic releases he had walked past, all told he was becoming quite damp.<br/> <br/>Screens floated in every street which gave no release from the sights, some were advertizing clothing brands specially tailored to sexually appeal to ''Aryan gods'' these seemed to be popular as he recognized the pink lolita dress along with the sexualized parodies of business suits, school uniforms and the like which many of the women lying around wore. Others were educational videos with slogans like ''breed right, breed white'' and the general benefits of being knocked up by white men as well as recommended prep for the first time. Apparently there were many help forums online and optional classes at school for Japanese girls who might be struggling to accept white supremacy. <br/><br/>The screens took special note many times of females who might have taken a nip cock and wrongly assumed a white one would be similar, this assumption made for a high priority to contact for re-education the boy heard with a black expression. The last genre he internally sorted the many videos he saw in to was testimonials and there were more of than these of any, all with very happy women talking about their experiences with Aryan cock and their journey to accepting the new world order. One who didn't look like she was out of school yet spoke of how she had her mouth pounded so hard that the force of the man's thrusts had broken her nose. Another who looked like someone's mother spoke of being so exhausted and oxygen deprived by a marathon session with five men that she had slipped into a brief coma and still fucked despite this for some hours by the uncaring men. <br/><br/>A particularly young one spoke of how she been scared of what was happening all around her at first, partially because of the great difference between her cunny and the cocks she was told it was her duty to take. But her mind had been changed by the drugs that her obscenely pregnant little body was so bad at metabolizing and the females in her family aiding with her being raped until she liked it. Shiro had to concede that it was all rather effective and he was right, it was effective despite some issues with the original PR campaign being headed by the increasingly extremist (even for her peers) Tomoko.<br/><br/>The action around was beginning to take hold of him more deeply and his little penis was straining at his pants. I don't belong here, I should go back was what echoed through his mind before but now he was playing on repeat what he saw on the screens. What the drugs in the air would do to a Japanese male hadn't been considered but here was a test subject to settle the matter.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Saving him from this spiral of thoughts was a woman who caught his eye, she was simply drinking a can of something and looking about while not covered in semen, but seeing someone else who wasn't participating in the action was a special thing indeed at that moment. The woman was pregnant like the rest but only four months along, she was wearing one of the parodys of a business suit which managed to make her seem more nude than a nude woman. <br/><br/>Walking close and knowing with all his heart that he wanted to say something but not knowing what, Shiro came out with the most emphatic 'Uh' of his young life. The dark haired woman who he guessed was in her mid twenties and much taller in her heels looked over, for a moment in confusion and then recoiled seeming to realize what he was. This girl had woken up late and was about to get going, any notions she was pure were misplaced.<br/><br/>Her expression changed again to a sneer though as she said 'Hi, I'm Claire' surprised by the western name but relieved he replied 'I'm-' but was interrupted 'You must be tired after your long sleep but you're up at last' smiling big now 'Here, something to drink' the can was offered. Grateful, he drank deeply until he heard piercing laughter from the woman. He looked at her confused but no explanation was put forward so he looked carefully at the can instead. ''Ingredients: Aryan cum, carbonated water, sugar'' it said, now even more so with his moment of hope gone the boy was too deflated to summon up the disgust he thought he should feel.<br/><br/>'Figures' he finally said. By small way of consolation this seemed to spoil the fun of the girl who he was pretty sure hadn't been calling herself Claire up until recently. The look of excitement that her expression changed to now gave him some hint at what was coming. <br/><br/>He felt a hairy and very muscular arm wrap around his neck 'Oh, a newbie, its been a while' Shiro understood none of what this man had said but he tried to pull away in panic, the veiny arm didn't move with his struggling. A note of concern which the boy picked into the voice behind him 'Come on, it might hurt at first but I promise you'll love it real soon and it'll fatten up this little body of yours real good.' the struggling didn't stop 'I guess you cant understand me but that's okay, I'll show you' Claire was frozen not knowing what to do as it hit her what was happening. <br/><br/>The man spun his girly prey around to look at his face, they looked at each, both liking what they saw and the smaller one noting with happiness the genuinely kind face behind the beard. Tears welled up in his eyes at the waves of confused emotions that were rocking him, before he knew what was happening he felt himself being drawn into an embrace that was meant to help some with these feelings. With no hope of resisting and liking the warmth and strength of being in these arms too much to care, he relaxed and nuzzled up against the big bear of a man. <br/><br/>'There you go' was said softly but not comprehended by him. He could see what that mooing girl saw in this smell, it was overpowering but the problem is he had been resisting it he realized, being wrapped up tight in it's power felt good. The man's huge muscular chest radiated heat and seemed hard with power coursing underneath but so soft he could nuzzle in the soft hair that covered it for days at the same time. And the cock he didn't even want to think of how good the powerful organ felt to be in contact with. The man was enjoying similar but opposite feelings of the smooth little body in his arms, nipples standing to attention on her little boobs he noted but something else. The half-formed thought struck him with such force he said it aloud without thinking 'A chick with a dick! those cartoons didn't lie, I wonder how knocking you up works, if I-' the man drew in a sharp breath and looked up at the sky, staying like that way for the what seemed like the moment ever he stepped away, Shiro felt terrible loss but didn't attempt to hug the man again, only looking down at his feet. <br/><br/>The piercing laughter of ''Claire'' broke the scene. Laughter directed at Shiro but which the man had a strong reaction to all the same. Moving quicker than his massive body seemed like it should he was in front of the woman before she knew what was happening and delivering a punch to the side of her face that sent her flying. She had hardly landed before half her face was covered in blood gushing from the cut on her face and one eye was closed, turning an angry shade of purple. <br/><br/>Shiro didn't know much English but knew enough she was rapidly gabbing away please, sorry and thank you over and over again around a newly crooked tooth. The man was unmoved, with a dark look he ended her gabbing with his length being shoved down her throat, it bulged in a way a human throat probably shouldn't. Then his thrusting began, with her head banging into the concrete on every thrust the poor woman was already seeing stars and making unhealthy sounding choking noises as her erstwhile victim ran away but she had a long way to go.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Shiro ran and ran directionless, until he found a random supermarket in his path that he ran through the open doors of without without pausing, the very supermarket where Misa! was doing something ambitiously called a meet and greet in support the government. The more densely packed Dionysian display didn't faze him until he heard one voice that he recognized crying out with a note of pleasure that he knew well from her songs. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to take in the sight of the idol, his idol. Misa! was offered up as an example to all, naked on a bed atop a dais apart from her trademark headphones, boots and gloves, her flat chest expanded to the leaking f-cup of his fantasies. <br/><br/>Her belly looked fit to burst with half white triplets, in fact her whole body was in a similar way, fatter than the cow he had first met (gloves were straining with fat fingers and someone had unzipped the boots) she was slick with the sex sludge and had large foreign men pumping her holes like every Japanese woman. The slight, overwrought figure walked towards like a zombie past the people on the floor unnoticed by anyone, even when standing by her side. Misa! he now saw had a braindead look on her face like none before, with tongue lolling out and panting, he guessed this was from the orgasm that had produced that one beautiful note.<br/><br/>'I love you, Misa' as he said it, it dawned on him that saying this to her had been what he was hoping to reach when he had first ran out of the VR world. Shiro's heart skipped a beat seeing the idol's head jerk in his direction at these words, eyes without a glimmer of light behind them met his lit up face. He wondered if dreams really do come true as her face took on expression and purpose, like she was readying to say something. His mind was still buzzing with words of comfort about loving her despite it all when she let loose an enormous belch right into his face, from deep within her semen overfull stomach. This seemed to momentarily satisfy her, Shiro meanwhile collapsed to his knees with the secondhand cum residue and tears beginning to stream down his face. This last moment of hope being crushed by seeing that mind and body devolution before him was the end for the boy but just the beginning for Misa!. <br/><br/>She belched again, snorting and wheezing more urgently like the big fat sow she had become. That one note had been a fluke, the sounds she made now were all that could be expected from her. Electric shocks of pleasure shooting through her lower half were washing away her exhaustion. Knowing what was happening the assembled men turned their attention to her upper half. The snorting was finished by the first orgasm of her labour hitting her being like a thunderclap, a waterfall of her water breaking, white cum and her own ejaculation came surging out, her breasts too gushed with renewed energy to fill the mouths on the two smaller girls sucking on them with buzzing cunnies who hoped to be just like Misa!. This was not just the beginning of hours of bliss for the sow but also the coming of the population boom, she had been one of the first to become pregnant 9 months ago with the revolution, there were many more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Journey to School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sae was a young woman just trying to ride out Japan's WMAF revolution until it hopefully passed. She was looking out a window in the back of a van on empty streets, professionally dressed with a white button shirt, grey trousers and sensible shoes over her petite body, and her dark hair in a bob cut that didn't get in her eyes.<br/><br/>Her vision being obscured wouldn't be so bad though, even on empty streets there were those displays to deal with, variously showing her sisters in the struggle against White men, writhing on the cocks of their oppressors, orgasmically squealing and making those stupid ahegao faces as they were pumped full of cum. All public decency laws had been given exceptions for WMAF sex, apparently to promote public health, but the fast-paced, dizzying loop of countless girls experiencing the same thing was just overlaid with messages that pushed getting bred White as a philosophy/religion/singular purpose.<br/> <br/>At one point she had thought that helping Asian women to see that this would be their place in the society that was being created would end things. Then she had thought things might stop if she revealed the leaders of this revolution didn't just see their entire race being wiped out in a cum explosion as a side-effect of excessive WMAF breeding, that fact actually made them cum harder. But seeing one of her acquaintances with hand under school skirt, coming to a shuddering orgasm watching a video declaring this goal, she knew that was pointless.<br/><br/>She pulled her face mask even closer to her pretty face, she swore she could smell their degeneracy through the screens, or maybe she really could. Between squirting cocks, cunts and leaky breasts of a few newly pregnant girls, the back of the van was acquiring that oppressive sex smell that their public orgies tended to create.<br/><br/>Sae had been bundled into the van by strong arms that made her feel so powerless along with her little sister, since an Asian girl failing to accept big White cock had been reclassified as a dangerous mental illness, they were being taken to a special institute to correct that.<br/><br/>Presumably the two dozen other girls in with them were here for the same so called problem, if they had that resistance then it wasn't on display, and not just from the ones who seemed to already be pregnant with a half-White child. The van was self-driving but in the back were two guards who had stripped off their uniforms to help reform their prisoners. They had that huge stature that Sae found so irritating, both well over 6 feet and heavily muscled, that stature that made these males impossible to ignore whenever she encountered them despite her best efforts.<br/><br/>And of course they moved in that arrogant way she hated too, managing to vibe ownership over the Japanese women present even before they thrust their cock in and the actual sexual domination began. It worked for them too, the confidence in what they did seemed to keep protests and struggling to a minimum as clothes were ripped and girls bent over. The first few got some rough kissing and grabbing at their private parts to get them dripping for what was about to happen but the later ones didn't seem to need that.<br/><br/>Any signs of anxiety at taking the guard's girth vanished by the first orgasm and the ones after that progressively reduced her sisters to drippy holes. Those that the men took a long time to finish in fully embraced having their face slammed into the floor with every thrust, and were reduced to a state of licking the hormone rich cum and milk that pooled under them on the floor, accelerating their change.<br/><br/>Whichever way she turned she could feel the heat on her face being generated by aroused, powerful bodies and equally aroused yellow ones being conquered. The earthy grunts and increasingly submissive mewling were too loud for covering her ears to be effective, but she was doing her best by covering her sister's who was sitting next to her. At least the worst of the scent of sex was covered by their face masks. <br/><br/>The atmosphere in such a confined space was overpowering, keenly felt by Sae from the other side of the space, having a huge effect on the others who were nearer. Red faced girls nearby were beginning to pant and unconsciously hump the air, allowing themselves to be covered in the fountaining sex juice and not doing a lot for Sae's hope that she could resist with them.<br/><br/>There were some who weren't involved though and some she felt very happy to see were even closing their eyes or covering their ears. Helping her continue to believe this could end and that Asian females didn't really like these males anyway, they just got overwhelmed sometimes at how masculine they were. Japanese men were masculine too though and AMAF could become the norm again if only the controls and laws against White cock could be brought back.<br/><br/>Makoto, her little sis with hair braided down her back and a sun dress was her main focus but she was fascinated too by the other young girl sitting on the floor next to her, dressed as a shrine maiden and obviously embarrassed by what was happening, she seemed like a good potential ally. They hadn't had a conversation yet but she definitely seemed uncorrupted, maybe religion was a good way of filling Asian females with a different purpose than this degeneracy.<br/><br/>Sae had another big thing in her favour, rubbing her slightly swollen belly, she had managed to get pregnant by an Asian boy. She had found a boy wandering in an alley who had been a haze and she hadn't been able to get him to say anything beyond hello, but his small feminine body had melted into her arms when she'd stopped him. <br/><br/>His Asian size penis leaking all the time, he came to a whimpering orgasm the moment she touched it but that was okay. Sex was for reproduction so premature ejaculating yellow dicks were superior to White ones that spent so long pounding before they got the job done. The fact he seemed unable to get an erection was an issue for what she had wanted though, to penetrate her deeply and spray potent seed directly into her womb but that too was okay. She'd easily been able to bring him to more weak orgasms and milk his watery semen into an empty bottle. <br/><br/>All this was probably due to him being intimidated by so many White cocks and uppity females, when everything was over Japanese boys would be the providers and protectors she dreamed of who'd breed her hard. He had clearly had some run-in with WMAF cultists, being nude and covered in the sex slime their orgies produced which she'd been trying to keep off her clothes, but his haze at least kept him from questioning what'd been happening.<br/><br/>Unfortunately he did take notice of some White men and had run away, but his semen had gotten her pregnant, although she hadn't been able to knock her sister up with it too. She tried to keep the mental image of Makoto big and pregnant with a yellow baby though, instead of the distressing images of girls her age that tended to pop up. And thoughts of knocking up or thoughts in general of her traitor mother were unwelcome. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Sae had first started dressing this way to emulate her mom, a smart and no-nonsense career woman with little time for the men around her, who had been drawn in by the early and more innocuous messaging. Refusing to be satisfied with limp rice dicks and insisting that sexual liberation of Japan's women demanded more, it had all sounded so empowering and feminist, she went cold recalling that she told her mom that message sounded good.<br/><br/>Her mom had made clear long ago that she had no sexual interest in their 'pathetic' father and wanted a White man but it had still been a shock how quickly the tone of her feminism changed. When the law had been amended to allow sale of non 'Asian size' sex toys, she had come home the next day with one of those absurdly large vibrators that became uniform within the movement.<br/><br/>Blushing, panting and progressively more so as she told her previously interested daughter how she could finally express her sexuality, pumping that thing in and out of herself through her pantsuit as she spoke. And squirting hard on the front of her trousers when she declared it'd stretch her out so much that sex with rice dicks would become impossible.<br/><br/>After that came the broken promises,  under her daughter's nagging she had promised not to try those drinks they offered, she had seemed concerned hearing stories about girls at her daughter's school who got hooked. Sae had heard they weren't even drinks, just a potent and addictive hormone soup that gave women slutty breeder bodies, mixed with Aryan semen. But that had become 'just one taste won't hurt' then since 'nothing bad happened' it apparently didn't break her promise to buy a six-pack. <br/><br/>It was difficult to be sure after that whether she was lying when she said she didn't notice how her body was changing, or if her mind and pussy were so overheated that she really didn't, in either case she couldn't see why these changed were bad.<br/><br/>She had also promised to stop masturbating to the propaganda, but apparently it didn't 'actually' count as masturbating if she only watched it and touched herself to help the flow of her milk. She had started producing a lot since the hormones kicked in and any help pumping her milk was welcome, she was too addicted at that point for not drinking the cum to even be an option, and it was true those videos did help her pump it quicker. <br/><br/>However there was no way for Sae to pretend she hadn't lost this battle, seeing her mother transformed, writhing on her toys in absolute ecstasy. Being told her only purpose was to pump out White babies and white milk for them with her inferior yellow body, her boobs and pussy sprayed hardest at the degrading parts.<br/><br/>The mental and physical changes only sped up after she was bred by a bull and her promise to not involve her daughters began to break down soon after. She started casually mentioning how nice it would be if her stressed daughters had an Aryan daddy that could make their cunnies cum so hard that all their bad, difficult thoughts would go pop. <br/><br/>Talking about how wonderful it would be when they all had half-White daughters who were sexier, smarter and who would make the sexual adventure even more fun. Then in time those half-breeds would get the inferior genes fucked out of them, pump out beautiful, dominant Aryan children that would help them embrace their inferiority and never have to think again. Seeing mom cream herself during that particular speech was what convinced Sae to stop trying to keep her from propaganda sessions on her fuck machine, thinking those would help calm her down, and they made her orgasm so hard that she at least wasn't able to talk about racial extermination in coherent sentences.<br/><br/>When Sae had objected that talk was far too mature for a young girl, she had brought home educational content that her cultist friends provided for younger audiences. Sae shuddered imagining what would've happened if she hadn't found that brainwash stuff, she knew their methods. Poor Makoto would've been made to cum herself stupid under mom's toys until the messages could burrow directly into her switched off brain. A cartoon about a princess betraying her kingdom to hung invading men and singing a song about finding her place in the world as a subhuman.<br/><br/>She had done well stopping the clothing suggestions too. Despite training bras for growing girls being real 'cock training panties' weren't a real thing, no matter how much being vibed or penetrated by them was apparently necessary and fun. A hairpin shaped like a white male symbol penetrating a yellow female symbol also wasn't appropriate, the country was so deranged it might be true that all her girlfriends would like it and Makoto would feel left out, but that changed nothing. <br/><br/>Having said that Sae herself hadn't done much better at finding entertainment or clothing for her sis, and even left to do nothing the sounds of mom having a session filled the house at all hours, giving a very wrong image to an impressionable mind. Hearing her was better than being pawed at while trying to speak to her though, and Sae was pretty sure mom masturbated during conversations to deliberately lactate and ejaculate on her children.<br/><br/>Sae was uncertain of the details but knew from observation that contact with WMAF sex juices like what mom was coated in, made a Japanese girl's attraction to those males worse. So locking herself and Makoto in their room had started, but that brought on talk of a special school that could make the two understand their biology.<br/><br/>Despite Sae's best efforts things only seemed to march on closer and closer to her own corruption, through her school into her friend group and now into her own family. She had become very self-conscious, measuring herself regularly and fretting over extra centimetres on her chest or hips. Those areas may well be developing but she always assumed something more degenerate, if some transformation stuff was airborne then at least she had a face mask.<br/><br/>She could be sure her mind wasn't being changed though. That wouldn't be changed by being told she was wrong or encouraging words from this school, that their mother had sent her rebellious daughters to for refusing to get involved or listen to her mantras. It was not okay for a daughter to give her mother a 'helping hand when she had excess milk, popping the buttons off all your clothes during a growth spurt was not normal or a valid reason to give up on clothes, and women of her race did have a reason to exist other than acting like barn animals. She was certain of these facts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arriving at School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sisters huddled together in the small space that made so much degeneracy impossible to block out, a space that was feeling smaller all the time, thanks to the people Sae still prayed would be her spiritual sisters in a yellow penis revolution. Not only did the heat and smell of female bodies overexcited from submitting to White supremacy fill every inch, the spreading sex slop from what they were doing did too. <br/><br/>Cum spurted deeply into traitorous wombs, twitching at the prospect of the genetic bleaching, but these males that nature had made so masculine and fertile produced too much. Their ejaculation poured out over powerful, oversized cocks, earning slaps on the rear or face for not drinking it all like a good Jap hole, but treating someone like a sow who was cumming to the idea of a sow life was hardly punishment. <br/><br/>As Sae watched she started thinking about the male who was stating to pull out of the hole- girl he'd been using- making love t- raping! The way these sweaty, twitching Asians babbled pro-White slogans, as if they had cummed until the non-cock obsessed parts of their brain had shut down,  was quite hypnotic. If she was having trouble not lapsing into it then she dreaded to imagine Makoto, clasping her hands harder on her sister's ears for good measure, the dazed Makoto didn't react.<br/><br/>The male was still trying with difficulty to pull out of a too small, too Asian, cunny but with a final schlick his thing came free, half-hard despite giving his plaything a belly distended with cum. For her part the plaything particularly enjoyed this full sensation, she took a moment to drink in the feeling of just existing as a balloon filled with semen, no sense of self or anything else inside her, and was hit by another animalistic grunting orgasm. Between squirting her own girlycum and the White load she simply didn't have room for, she produced a cumshot similar to one of the bulls. <br/><br/>Sae, unable to look away from her worst nightmare, had a sudden flash of imagining herself ejaculating in that way, would it be empowering to simulate the invading man's act of conquest? She quickly buried this thought, surprised at herself and turning her head away. Any way she turned it was the same sight though, discarded yellow cock sleeves drooling from all their holes, and the ones that had already had their womb conquered leaking milk. No signs of resistance from them, embracing their inferiority, and doing a lot to make sure there was no dry spot on the floor. <br/><br/>She tried to draw some comfort from seeing her fellows squirting or lactating, telling herself the wet stuff soaking through through her white cotton panties and making her perky little butt wet was mostly from them. <br/><br/>The sisters couldn't stand up for risk of drawing attention to themselves. The females who weren't fuck animals, the shrine maiden still at her side for example, did the same and sat embarrassed in the stuff. They had seen what happened to those who acted visibly upset, but she exchanged a look with the maiden now that hopefully she hope showed comradery. <br/><br/>Blessedly a diversion came, Sae got her first look at the specialised school through a window, from a distance it looked to be a normal if slightly upmarket Japanese school. Reminding her of the silly slice of life animes she used to watch, before every piece of entertainment had devolved to racist fap material, before swastikas had become the hottest fashion trend in Japan. <br/><br/>Its appearance only underlined its sinister purpose, to make her orgasm to her country and whole identity being drowned in Aryan seed, just like the lusty bodies littered around that she was trying to ignore. She started to think about life at the looming school, what would be expected of her to be good in the same way she had been during her actual education, but that caused fantasies to pop up that were worse than what was in front of her. <br/><br/>She was dragged back to the present regardless by a bump in the road that sent her up into the air and back down into the warm slop with a gooey splash, staining the front of her panties with seed. Shuddering at this new deeper feeling of violation she desperately scrubbed her crotch with a sleeve but it wouldn't come off, her pumping hand only spread it around and she could feel the wetness on her virgin slit. <br/><br/>'Sis, what are you doing?' asked an innocent voice. Sae turned to see a blushing Makoto looking at her with doe eyes, surely not mistaking what she was doing for... that, Sae's own blush deepened. <br/><br/>'I'm getting off this goo, some of it got on my- my special place' then awareness struck Sae, she had gotten so lost in thought that she hadn't considered Makoto. Looking down her eyes went wide, her sister's dress had ridden up, letting her see that Makoto's yellow panties had been stained almost completely white, and soaking through to stain her yellow cunny.<br/><br/>'Come here' Sae said louder than she meant to, surely Makoto had zoned out, she wouldn't knowingly let herself be cum-covered. Wordlessly with a confused expression Makoto let herself be pulled on to her sibling's lap. <br/><br/>There was no question of drying so much off, especially not with her already wet clothes, but she could at least stop Makoto sitting in it, and maybe close physical contact would make her feel connected to normalcy as it did for Sae.  Did the transforming hormones in these people's sex juices start working merely from skin contact? she didn't know but seeing so many friends and family members become addicted after one taste, she did know it was very dangerous.<br/><br/>Makoto's little body shivered in her arms, out of fear Sae told herself 'Big sis is here' she said stroking her hair. Scraps of torn clothing and personal items from Asian females, things that marked them as individuals or people at all, were sinking under the surface before her eyes, she silently promised that wouldn't happen to either of them.<br/><br/>Even if she had failed at keeping Makoto from feeling superior cum on her pussy, she was at least keeping her from the padded floor vibrating with movement along the road. The females that had come back to awareness from their mindbreaking climaxes were enjoying the vibrations very much, humping the floor so hard they were turning liquid coating it to froth, cumming away more of their thoughts that didn't relate to White power.<br/><br/>Their wet and almost certainly ruined clothes were far too likely to draw attention and cause the same fate, clinging to their underdeveloped curves. It was almost impressive to her how infectious these people's degeneracy was, transforming their modest clothing into slut wear simply from physical proximity.<br/><br/>Staying inconspicuous didn't matter though, the giant men had paused slightly in their orgy to leash and collar their charges. But they didn't have to stop destroying Japs in body and soul, females remained clinging on and seizure-like kept fucking themselves as they walked around. <br/><br/>The giant who approached Sae and her sibling seemed to have an experienced one riding on his dick. She was several months pregnant, writhing and mewling in an extra enthusiastic way that made it difficult to believe she was starting a family with a Japanese boy, you could tell when it really hit her good because her leaking, milk inflated tits began to fountain.<br/><br/>The developed cow had positioned herself facing away from her god, held up by her limbs reaching back and his girth, so she could spread the good word to any fuck animals to be. Sae moved Makoto back to her side, out of some hope that going first would save her precious sister. Sae knew she had no chance of staying uncollared though, she would never admit it but being close to Aryan masculinity always made her turn submissive, she just didn't know what to do. <br/><br/>She put up no real resistance when strong hands grabbed her neck and soft feminine flesh flopped full over her for a double attack. Feminine flesh straining the seams of a too small Catholic schoolgirl outfit, her pleated skirt did little to cover her plush ass that was jiggling with every thrust along with her whole frame, her pregnant belly and milky chest had either popped the buttons off her shirt or it had gotten ripped open. What was left of her uniform clung wetly to her curves thanks to her bathing in and drinking the slop. <br/><br/>It was as if her entire body was bloated from the innumerable cumshots it had taken, so full and leaking white liquid all over. The glistening D-cups and belly were pretty overwhelming to be so close too, Sae still being unused to females so large in her home country, but knowing this fuckpig she was touching was everything they wanted her to be was infinitely worse. When the sow flopped onto her she immediately started writhing and trying to kiss Sae, missing because Sae kept jerking away but drooling on her instead with her stupid degraded mouth.<br/><br/>'Nice baby, White baby' she cooed, noticing Sae's own little pregnant belly with her violating hands, reasonably assuming the uncomfortable Sae hadn't been bred by an Asian femboy. Rubbing what she thought was a trainee breeder's pregnancy pushed this sticky slut over the edge, her constant writhing turned to thrashing and while she kept babbling the word 'baby' her boobs squirted hard in sympathy.<br/><br/>Sae said nothing in reply, panicking so much that she was close to hyperventilating. The thick squirt filling her vision was also quickly painting her blouse to her B-cups, and making them feel warm in a distressingly pleasant way.<br/><br/>'Grow and feed' she said squeezing her nipples, doing her best to coat Sae with hormones so she could feed her superior child well. Her orgasm to thoughts of breastfeeding racist children, who'd treat her like even less of a human than their father, hadn't calmed her arousal and she was moving constant indistinct babbling of racism to more focused motivation for Sae.<br/><br/>'Big boobies for White baby, feed and grow and make yummy cummy for mummy' Sae didn't understand what she meant but could tell she was quickly working herself up. What she was trying to communicate were thoughts about this girl learning her place, about her gushing while her subhuman genes were purified by explosive cumshots, and pumping out babies who'd pump and be pumped full of semen until there was nothing left.<br/><br/>Sae would've been unable to decode this message at the best of times but had even less chance now, the air around was literally thick and humid with sex and making her dizzy. The male was content to watch this show and continue pounding the hole he was just about fitting inside, a sopping mess that was descending deeper into babbling with another climax building. So it was quite a surprise when she found the strength and coordination from somewhere to tear open Sae's trousers and lower her panties in an instant. <br/><br/>She thrust herself forward, rubbing her sloppy cunt shaved for ease of use against Sae, but she aimed high and it wasn't her genitals that rubbed against the innocent peach fuzzed cunny. She rubbed her clit against Sae's belly and managed to wedge the inches of blazingly aroused masculinity, that weren't being worked by eager walls, so they were pressed hard against Sae's slit, grinding against sensitive nerved endings with every movement. <br/><br/>The WMAF resistance warrior was catatonic, too mentally overloaded with humiliation to do anything like resist the make-out session. The slut happily slobbered semen on Sae's lips with her mouth-pussy, just as it was dribbling down on Sae's lower lips from her pussy. It was exquisite humping the trainee's midsection, hopefully the child was female and some of what was oozing out of her would seep through skin to give an early start.<br/><br/>Sae's shame built similar to the degenerate's arousal, the cock was forcing it's length between her cunt lips with it's grinding back and forth,the balls swollen with race erasing seed were slapping her ass, giving her a taste of the pleasure of being a mindbroken hole. She told herself the heat, friction and raw sexuality of what was happening weren't making her wet, that was only cum from the drippy sow, but this was hardly better. <br/><br/>She had experienced panic and anxiety attacks from harsh exposure to WMAF lust before, one particularly bad one happened to her at a Misa! meetup, one of her favourite popstars. It had seemed innocent, likely to draw in resisters such as herself, but had turned out to be a racist seminar. There she had learned from one of her idols, someone who symbolised that Japanese women were strong and could make their own way in the world, about formal efforts to recognise White on Asian rape as impossible.<br/><br/>The idea of biological consent had seemed ridiculous to her, that by virtue of a woman's skin colour she could be judged to be crying out for breeding despite her mouth saying no, but naturally it had passed into law. Having Misa! metres from her explaining this had triggered it, debuting the latest in the 'Fuck Asia' fashion line, along with many in the crowd who were wearing sexualised White supremacist uniforms . She had been unable to catch her breath or stop from shuddering in what was mistaken for cumming just from the law getting outlined, depressingly not uncommon for girls that were told about their genetic compulsion to be used by their betters. <br/><br/>This was different however, significantly stronger and mixing with what she would call funny feelings, fluttering in her tummy. Every thing she was feeling built the humiliation at being racially dominated, compelling her unresponsive form to move but then she felt something soul wrenching. <br/><br/>The hard flesh fucking itself into her special place was pulsing, and in an instant she knew that on her cunny she was directly feeling the cum shooting up through a conquering cock and into a slant's core. The sensation of her half-superior child receiving a bukkake and starting the path to cum addiction early gave the slut an orgasm making her quiver with delight and every inch of her overly fertile body jiggle anew, as if Sae needed her pathetic squealing as confirmation to what was happening. <br/><br/>It set off something different in Sae, finally her feelings of self-loathing overcame her paralysis and her body reacted to this crescendo. She thrashed and cried with the pent up feelings, glassy eyed her shame-gasm wracked her as well as the arousal she would never admit to, making her mind go blank and body go numb. <br/><br/>It felt kind of good, and not just because deep down she agreed she way a buttoned up little missy and wanted to feel loss of control such as this. The sow was very pleased by what she was seeing and another eye rolling wave to her orgasm came with Sae's fit, if felt so good being inferior and to share it like her squirting sex juices.<br/><br/>As their respective sensory overloads passed the male pulled out, his cockhead still spraying after painting an Asian womb, coating Sae's already coated slit directly, also clipping on the collar unconcerned. Sae was floored by her fit when it passed, feeling a sense of calm after the storm, she hardly noticed when the sow got up and sprayed harder on her face from an aftershock. Unable to stop bucking with humiliating sensations, the feelings of shame weirdly aroused her and she had no thoughts of fighting for respectability or to not look like a subhuman.<br/><br/>Slowly however Sae started to think more clearly again and the world came back into focus, she processed how incredibly distressing it was having cum coating her crotch and face, the rest of her body being damp with it was becoming less distressing and more of a simple reality. She started to scrub hard to get rid of it, but the thick goo was only spread wider over her skin with her efforts, but there wasn't time for that. <br/><br/>Out of the corner of her eye she saw them turning to Makoto, she was sitting stunned and vacant, clothes askew and already marked with their slop, watching the assault. The sow grasped Makoto's hand and the bull made clear with his body language what was about to happen. <br/><br/>Sae's eyes went wide realising this, she had to do something, in a panic she grabbed the shy maiden still next to her, ripped open her robe revealing curves that were more developed than they seemed under her heavy clothes, and threw her towards this sexually assaulting pair with panicked strength. They just wanted warm bodies to corrupt, so she correctly guessed anything would distract them from her sis.<br/><br/>If sacrificing other Asian females was necessary for Makoto to escape without violation then so be it, she thought, and with embarrassment chose not to deal with confused gladness about one of those she hoped to save being used as a hole by White men.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>When they came into the school's gates and the van doors were opened, the many sounds of pleasure coming from it and thick sex scent that she thought would abate, were added to by the ones from this place meant to turn her into a breeder. The gates close solidly behind them around high brick walls.<br/><br/>Leashed, with leather collars bearing the school crest of a white male symbol penetrating a yellow female symbol, they were walked across the large stone courtyard. The pulling on their collars with no concern for comfort, which annoyed Sae and the similarly resistant girls still dotted throughout the group, made the mindbroken ones rub and grope themselves harder from the turn-on of getting treated like animals. <br/><br/>She didn't appreciate how hard the guards pulled on her and Makoto's collars but she supposed they had to for the stupider girls who'd cummed their brains out and needed encouragement to walk, no she corrected herself, it was the fault of the evil White people and not them. <br/><br/>What had seemed from a distance to be a normal looking Japanese school with three storeys and a modern design was, looking closer, very wrong. And the way the white building towered over her, similar to a man or cock rubbed at her racial weakness in itself. At first she was confused by the strange rising sun flag flying outside the entrance, but then realised what it depicted. The symbol of her nation's imperial power had been revised to show Aryan sperm fertilising a Jap womb. Representing the triumphant big White cocks with godlike rays of light had been a favourite idea of the party, as well as the sun's warmth representing the happiness of females being free of limp dicks. Thinking about the seed on her own cunny lips made the image strike at her core in a way it never would have normally.<br/> <br/>The main thing dragging at her focus and making her blush though was seeing the bull hadn't released that maiden she'd pushed on him, handling her similarly to the sow. His overwhelming White masculinity prevented her from outright trying to get away but she hadn't sunk straight into submission. Her white and red robes were still clinging on to her curvy, pale body from a sheltered lifestyle, contrasted with her long dark hair. The guard with a big grin revelled in how clearly inexperienced she was, never even having the WMAF practice dildo that mothers were advised by Japan's government to provide.<br/><br/>The organic stretching sounds, seizure like spasms of pleasure and bulging of skin made it clear the white cock was entering though, stretching the hole out of recognition and moulding her to its shape. Her impressive D-cup chest that may well have been able to arouse a Japanese boy enough to get an erection was heaving and getting a sheen of sweat. Her specially tight hole for Asian dick had now lost that purpose and she'd never feel that connection to a rice dick.<br/><br/>'Keep your head down, Makoto' Sae whispered, commanding herself not to sound distressed, and her sis obeyed. The two huddled closer together, Sae trying to keep their damp clothes from sticking to themselves and make them look more lewd, to say nothing of the horrifying trail their little group was leaving.<br/><br/>Getting nearer to the wide open front doors they were dragged towards, it was as if the walls and ceilings of this place were pulsing with sounds of degeneracy. Pressing on Sae from all sides and giving the impression the building itself was a degenerate living thing that she was about to be inside. <br/><br/>Thankfully she noted the halls were empty, presumably classes such as they were currently being on. But coming into sight distance on the walls, that were well coloured to hide fountaining fluids on them, were many displays pushing WMAF ideology that made their point with visual metaphors as vivid as their flag. The outline of a woman filling up with White cum, it dissolving her mind and everything within her. A girl miserably holding a weak yellow baby that was replaced by a glorious half-Aryan one, and again replaced by a grown male pumping in and out of the mother, bathing her in White semen while she looked euphoric. And an adaptation of a Christian cross that was instead a yellow girl hanging on a White cock. <br/><br/>Going through the doors they were led past a bred and leaky creature lying in a puddle, that had presumably missed her class, wearing what Sae recognised as Fuck Asia fashion. A lusty nun's habit hitting on the same religious aspects of White cock that the revolutionaries pushed, the basic components were there but the modesty garment had been warped to a sexual aid. It looked akin to a second skin and only emphasised private parts of the breeder instead of obscuring them, plus she had hiked up its hem that was already short enough to not hinder access to her holes in any way, to fuck her cunt with a 'cross' ripped off the walls.<br/><br/>With this sight the front doors automatically closed behind them and their schooling began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>